


Bedroom Hearts

by grimmlin



Series: Hearts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot related to my other works but not important to this outtake, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: A porny outtake from my Hearts Universe, some references to Hearts but they aren't important to understanding this story."Dean's knee bounces under the table, thoughts of getting Castiel alone tumbling through his mind as he struggles to project the feelings across the broad space to the man himself. Having just bathed in the same room, naked together, despite being ten feet apart and most certainly not touching, has Dean further on edge than he can stand to be. He’s been daydreaming about being alone with Cas since they parted ways for training this morning and knowing that this meeting is the last responsibility of the day standing between them is downright agonizing.A flash of blue meets his gaze, pupils blown wide even as those blue eyes narrow in annoyance. A subtle shake of Cas' head forces Dean's knee to still. He tugs his lower lip between his teeth and bites down hard enough to sting as he smiles and raises his brows in invitation"





	Bedroom Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For those of joining us for the first time: Castiel is a dragon Prince and Dean is his soulmate. They discovered each other only a few months prior to this outtake and they, along with many others, are setting out to wage war against Michael and Lucifer, wrongful rulers of the Kingdom Castiel was to inherit. Castiel is a dragon who can shift forms, for all purposes he is human in this story but his dragon nature is referenced. Dean is fully human. 
> 
> You do not need to have read The Heart of Everything or The Heart of a King to enjoy this, I promise!
> 
> For those of you following The Heart of a King: I'm sorry about missing my post last week so I gift you this in hopes of forgiveness. I have not written much of anything like this, so I hope you enjoy!

Dean's knee bounces under the table, thoughts of getting Castiel alone tumbling through his mind as he struggles to project the feelings across the broad space to the man himself. Having just bathed in the same room, naked together, despite being ten feet apart and most certainly not touching, has Dean further on edge than he can stand to be. He’s been daydreaming about being alone with Cas since they parted ways for training this morning and knowing that this meeting is the last responsibility of the day standing between them is downright  _agonizing._  

A flash of blue meets his gaze, pupils blown wide even as those blue eyes narrow in annoyance. A subtle shake of Cas' head forces Dean's knee to still. He tugs his lower lip between his teeth and bites down hard enough to sting as he smiles and raises his brows in invitation.

Dean can  _feel_  the conflicting forces of arousal and annoyance coming off Castiel as his dragon turns back to the meeting going on around them. Dean knows he should try to focus on the matters at hand, but they've had so little time to themselves since they've bonded and Dean just can't abide the sharp coil deep in his belly that tugs whenever he meet's Castiel's heated gaze. Not when there’s something they could be doing about it.

The messenger from the resistance delivers her report far too slowly for Dean's liking. No news out of Oiad seems to be good news, although Gabriel is concerned about the fact that the great fire that divides Oiad from Coasg is dimming. Dean imagines Castiel on his knees in front of him, those perfectly blue eyes tilted upwards with just a hint of fire simmering below the surface. He holds tight to the delicious stab low in his belly and attempts to project the sensation across the table.

"Prince Castiel?" The messenger addresses Cas when the young dragon lets out a startled squeak and Dean knows he hit his target. 

Cas coughs, glaring frostily towards Dean. "I'm fine. Please continue" He dips his head towards the young woman standing at the foot of their table. 

Dean grins and glances towards Gabriel in time to see the smirk coloring the older dragon's expression. He can feel the heat crawling up his cheeks, knowing that Gabe knows exactly what he's up to. It's one thing to torment his lover a little bit, but for said lover's older brother to see it happening?  _Eww_.

Dean clears his throat and attempts to pay attention. Cas and Gabe both ask questions, openly pondering Michael's motives for lowering the wall of flames and what it might mean for the impending war. Dean tries to sit still and listen, he really does, but it’s just so  _hard._  He huffs a small laugh to himself. Hard. Ha.

Castiel’s piercing azure gaze finds him once more at the sound of his snorting half laugh and Dean shifts under the scrutiny of that narrow-eyed gaze. He can feel the tug of a plea, a low-grade warning, push into his mind.  _Behave._  Cas whispers into Dean’s mind, the gentle roughness at odds with the stern glare that suddenly morphs into wide eyed surprise.

Dean grins. A word! Cas managed to project a word to him while in human form! They’ve been working on communicating silently for weeks and Cas has finally done it! 

Dean holds Castiel’s gaze and smiles impossibly wider as the corners of Castiel’s mouth twitch upward and a laugh bubbles out of his throat.

“Alright you two!” Gabriel grates and slams a hand down on the table, glaring at the pair. “Get out of here before you make Anna and me sick with your disgusting gooey heart eyes” He shakes his head in mock disgust, shaggy dark blond hair falling across his forehead before he blows it upward in annoyance.

“But he spoke in my mind!” Dean exclaims, still grinning like a fool. He glances across the table to Cas, pleased to see his lover’s own grin has yet to fade.

“Oh. Well. That’s great!” Gabriel forces his pleased smile to morph back into an annoyed frown. The older dragon knows how hard Dean and Cas have been working to strengthen their connection and he is clearly satisfied that they’re making progress, but the matter at hand still stands. “Ugh. Go away!” Gabriel flails his hands in their general direction when both of their grins begin to soften as they hold each other’s gazes. “Cassie, go fuck your human already” 

Castiel and Dean both squeak in surprise at Gabriel’s crass direction but Dean quickly recovers, glancing back to Cas with a raised brow and a shrug. Why not?

Anna, the messenger from the Resistance, stifles a snorting laugh that has Castiel turning a deep shade of crimson.

Dean stands, holding his hand out in invitation. He waggles his brows when Cas finally meets his eyes and stifles his own laugh when Castiel blushes deeper. “Come on Cas. We’re clearly not wanted here” Dean grins, attempting to keep his voice flat even as he sends a well-aimed wink towards Anna.

Gabriel’s groan spurs Castiel into action and he rises from his chair. “Are you certain my presence is no longer required?” He ignores Dean and turns stiffly towards his brother, attempting to keep some semblance of dignity. Something Dean apparently has no difficulties dismissing.

“Yes, Cassie. We’re just about done here. Aren’t we Anna?” Gabe huffs, turning his gaze to the woman with a tired expression. These weeks of intense training haven’t been easy for him either.

“I have nothing left to report. If it pleases you, my lords, I would like to rest before returning to the Resistance in the morrow” 

Gabriel’s honey golden eyes meet the shocking blue of Castiel’s with a nod. “Certainly, Anna. Your service is much appreciated” Gabriel mutters, dismissing the woman without a second glance.

Castiel shakes his head, turning away from his brother. “Yes. Thank you, Anna” He dips his head towards her in acknowledgment. 

“Thank you, Anna” Dean adds, his voice dipping lower with sincerity even as he pushes lewd mental images into Castiel’s mind. Cass huffs and Dean grins his victory.

Dean steps confidently towards Castiel as Anna departs and he steadfastly ignores Gabriel’s watchful gaze. His cool hand slides effortlessly into Castiel’s overly warm one. The excess heat seeps into Dean’s skin, both warming him and soothing the need bubbling deep in his gut. “Shall we?” He raises a brow to Cas, giving him the light smirk that he knows his lover cannot resist.

Cas arches his brows in challenge and a shiver of anticipation runs down Dean’s spine.  _We shall_. Castiel’s voice rumbles in his mind, a thinly veiled threat of the best kind that has Dean’s cock twitching in his pants. They need to get out of here before Gabe gets a show he really doesn’t want.

“Goodnight, brother” Castiel gives Gabe a nod and tightens his grip on Dean’s hand. If Dean were anyone else, they would be drawing back from the sting of pain elicited by the pressure of that grip; but Dean simply groans quietly and allows himself to be led.

“Goodnight Cassie” Gabriel says sweetly, his voice dripping with false but god natured charm. “You take good care of Dean-o now” He smirks with a wink, and Dean wants to shrink into Cas so that he never has to face his lover’s brother again. He isn't brave enough to tell Gabriel that things go the  _other_  way with them. 

A thought crosses his mind that he will not attribute to Gabe suggestion. No. He's been thinking about this for a while but hasn't figured out how to talk to Cas about it. Dean blushes furiously, his cheeks heating so that he can feel himself warming from the blush creeping down his neck. He rubs his free hand in the fine hairs at the base of his skull, squeezing and pulling the soft skin there in nervousness as Cas tugs him from the chamber. He can’t bring himself to look back to Gabe, or even form a retort to the man’s teasing.

They stumble into the wide tunnel running the length of the cave system and the heavy door to the meeting room shuts behind them. Most everyone is turned in for the night at this hour and the find themselves alone. Torches light their path, casting flickering shadows on the gray slate that makes up the walls surrounding them. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I wasn’t thinking” Dean begins to apologize, his desire dampened by the embarrassment at having their love life dragged into the open. In front of Gabriel at that. Dean wrinkles his nose at the thought. He really had let his pent of desire for Castiel drag them into an embarrassing situation. He embarrassed Cas in front his brother and a member of the Resistance. They’re supposed to be acting with decorum. Cas a Prince! And Dean just humiliated him on front of one of his subjects.

Castiel stops and spins Dean into the nearest wall. Dean goes willingly, letting Cas throw him into the hard stone. Maybe even pushing himself a little harder than Cas had intended. Dean is ok with that. He deserves to be punished. “Oh no, my love” Castiel hisses, crowding into Dean space as the cool stone seeps through the thin shirt covering Dean’s back. Dean drops his gaze, not meeting those brilliant flashes of blue that he’s certain hold nothing but disappointment. “You don’t get to beat yourself up for wanting me. For wanting your mate” Castiel’s voice ghosts hotly and possessively over Dean’s cheek and tickles his ear. 

Dean swallows thickly, feeling the heat pooling in his gut once more. “I should have waited” Cas isn’t mad, but he still must be disappointed in him. “I…” Dean is hushed by a long finger across his lips and he takes a chance to glace up and meet Castiel’s steady gaze.

“You are incorrigible, Dean Winchester” Castiel says with a slight bite, his voice dipping into the low register that sends fireworks shooting up Dean’s spine. The shadow of flames dance in Castiel’s eyes and the air around them crackles with his preternatural power. "You act first and think second" Cas leans forward, nipping at the lobe of Dean’s ear before rising slightly to whisper. "You take what you want, whenever the thought pleases you" His hissing tone sends a full body shiver through Dean. The power locked in Castiel's tone could easily destroy Dean and his human instincts can sense the threat. Except, his soul knows Cas would never harm him. “You should have waited” He nips again and Dean shudders as the tendrils of want swirl and twist low in his stomach. “But we'd still be stick there if you had” His tone is almost thoughtful as he traces his tongue lightly around the shell of Dean’s ear. "And isn't this better?"

Dean gasps, feeling himself harden slightly in his pants as Castiel’s display of power reduces him to a shivering pile of need. “Yes” He mumbles as Castiel kisses a trail down Dean’s neck. His strong hands keep pressing Dean into the stone at his back. The cold seeping in from one side as Castiel’s heat warms him from the other. "Still sorry though"

“Hmmmm. I know” Castiel hums, nipping lightly at Dean’s collarbone before drawing back to meet Dean’s eyes. To check in on him. Dean’s heart melts a little more at the love reflected in those crystalline eyes. The powerful flames are gone, leaving behind nothing but care and concern. Dean finds retaining his death grip on his all-consuming guilt to be insurmountably difficult and he begins to let it go. Because Cas is asking him to.

Dean gives Cas a small nod, just enough to let him know he can continue, and Castiel presses him harder against the tunnel wall. Cas trails the fingers of one hand down Dean’s body, lightly brushing over the front of Dean’s trousers before turning to the side to see Dean’s hand. Their fingers lace together naturally, holding tightly. 

Aside of the slight motion of their fingers twining together, Dean remains still. Waiting for Castiel to move him. Cas leans forward once more with a small grin and whispers in Dean’s ear. “Shall we go to bed?” The whisper holds a promise that has Dean gulping and nodding at the same time. Cas presses forward, his body melting against Dean as their semi-hard cocks rub together through the confines of their denim trousers. 

Suddenly, the weight holding Dean against the wall is gone and the grip on his hand tightens. Cas gives him a tug they continue towards their room, as they had been before Dean’s guilt got the best of him and Cas had to set him right once more.

They reach their room quickly and Dean shoves open the heavy door with practiced ease. He tugs Cas through before turning and shoving his dragon against the back of the door with a searing kiss. Their mouths work together steadily and Dean groans as Castiel’s hands slip underneath the hem of his shirt. 

Dean leads, claiming Castiel's mouth with a true sense of ownership. Cas is  _his_  and his alone. He wedges a thigh between Cas' legs, forcing his knees to spread slightly and happy whimpers spill out of Cas each time their lips part slightly. Dean presses forward, aligning their rapidly hardening cocks and he grinds forward; meeting Castiel's gentle thrusts in their search for friction.

Nimble fingers travel up his sides, brushing over his ribs before sliding back to pull Dean closer. Dean loses focus and stills as Castiel’s fingertips slide along the waist of his jeans, dipping inside ever so slightly to stroke the dimples of Dean’s lower back. He gives Dean’s lip a sharp nip to protest the pause and Dean attacks Castiel’s mouth with renewed vigor.

A faint hint of copper dances across Dean’s tongue and he realizes that Castiel’s nip must have punctured the delicate skin of his lip. His heart rate spikes for a moment, fearful that a bit of blood might bother Cas; but then his lover’s tongue traces his lip and laps at the miniscule amount of crimson, clearing it away. He feels a pulse of apology through their bond before Cas pulls back.

“Ok?” Cas questions, breathing heavily as he stares into Dean’s forest green eyes. His fingers still stroke along the inside of Dean’s waistband as he holds their hips flush.

Dean nods, swallowing hard as his heart hammers in his chest. His early thought of asking Cas tonight, asking for something he's been wanting, crosses his mind once more and he knows. He  _needs_ this. His determination causes his anxiety to spike once more, but this time not with guilt or regret.

“What’s wrong baby?” Castiel coos, sensing Dean’s nervousness. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you bleed” Castiel frowns and Dean can feel the sinking guilt pouring into him from Castiel. A hand cups Dean’s cheek and he lets himself nuzzle into it.

“S’fine” Dean turns his cheek to gently kiss Castiel’s palm. Cas waits expectantly, knowing Dean well enough by now to know when to push and when to give Dean time. Dean can feel the swirling doubt in Castiel’s mind and he smiles softly. “I just….” The ball of nerves tightens in his stomach, choking off his words. “I want….” He tries again but the words refuse to come. He breaks eye contact with Cas, hoping that maybe the words will come easier if he doesn’t have to hold the other man’s gaze.

 “Iwantyoufuckme” Dean mumbles, slurring his words together as they rush to leave his mouth. His cheeks heat painfully and he buries his nose in Castiel’s throat, hoping to hide from his embarrassment.

Castiel gasps, turning to tuck his nose in the fine hairs behind Dean’s ear. They haven’t done that. Not yet. Dean has always been hesitant, almost fearful and Cas has been plenty eager to take Dean inside himself so they haven’t really talked about it. The mere suggestion has heat building in Castiel’s belly so strongly that Dean can feel the flames through their bond and he sags against his dragon. Not for the first time, he’s thankful that they share this profound bond.

Dean can feel Castiel’s smile as the man plants a gentle kiss in his hair. “Anything for you” Cas whispers, zeroing in on the reason for Dean's trepidation to ask. Dean shivers at the warm puff of air tickling the shell of his ear and the unpleasant flip of doubt in his stomach begins to ease.

 Cas spins him around suddenly, reclaiming control and eliciting a small squeak of surprise from Dean as his chest is pressed against the wood of the door previously warmed by Castiel’s back.

Nimble fingers trail down Dean’s sides and he whimpers in anticipation as they snake around his front to lift the hem of his shirt. Dean draws his shoulders back, allowing Cas to slide the open button down off and down his arms with ease before those clever fingers return to the hem of his undershirt. He pushes back slightly, pressing his back into Castiel’s chest to savor the warmth of his mate’s body.

The mountain is warmer than Dean had expected, but the constant chill of the cave system has gooseflesh rising on his now bare arms and he sinks into the supernatural heat that Castiel always seems to possess. The perks of being with dragon he supposes.

Castiel chuckles against the nape of neck, trailing kisses over the flesh there and his lightly clothed shoulder. “Cold?” Cas asks with a smile, determined to make Dean forget about the chill in the air soon enough.

Dean nods dumbly, too entranced by the work Castiel’s hands are doing to speak. They spread wide over his belly, tugging Dean back as Castiel grinds forward. Dean can feel Castiel’s hard length pressed firmly against his ass and he wiggles his hips slightly to encourage his lover as he hums his agreement with the motion. Dean’s nerves fall away as Cas continues to trace the firm lines of his stomach, his hands drifting upward to circle the nub of Dean’s nipples that harden with the touch.

Cas pinches those little nubs and Dean gasps, forgetting to grind backwards as his hips snap forward of their own volition. Castiel chuckles darkly as he trails kisses up the column of Dean’s throat, rucking the man’s shirt up higher as he goes.

He finally decides that undershirt is serving no purpose other than to be in his way and he urges Dean to lift his arms. The human gladly obeys and his skin pebbles further in the cold air. “You too Cas” He manages to mutter, turning his head far enough to glimpse his lover’s blown pupils. The blue that Dean loves so much is now a faint ring of dancing fire. Fire that Dean knows he will never fear. 

Cas all but rips the shirts from his body before pressing his bare chest to Dean’s back with a satisfied groan. Dean presses into him but Cas halts his motion with an open hand across the space in between Dean’s shoulders. He holds Dean against the door and himself back with that one motion, his free hand drifting to the front of Dean’s trousers and fumbling with the buttons there. 

Dean huffs impatiently, taking it upon himself to undo those infuriating buttons and shuck his pants down until he can step out of them. His heart hammers in his chest, now standing nude before Castiel. His nerves return full force and his erection wilts slightly. Cas must take notice because his hand quickly snakes around Dean’s front and fingers wrap firmly around Dean’s flagging member, drawing pleased hums from Dean as Cas sets to work.

The hand between his shoulders disappears and is quickly replaced with heat of Castiel’s chest. Dean groans and drops his forehead against the door as those clever fingers stroke Dean’s cock firmly, creating a tunnel that Dean fights not to fuck into. They've played this game and Dean cannot deny the rush it gives him to hand the control away, to trust Cas to take care of him. He uses what leverage he can muster to press himself back into Cas, knowing this act is acceptable, grinding his ass shamelessly against Castiel’s denim clad erection with a moan.

Cas places a warm hand just below Dean’s belly button, drawing his lover against him as he pulls Dean from the door. Dean takes the opportunity to spin in Castiel’s arms, forcing the man to release his now straining cock as they come face to face. Dean smiles lazily, reaching his hands to undo Castiel’s pants. “S’not fair that I’m naked an your not” He smirks, tone full of bravado that he knows Cas can see is false. 

His heart hammers and skitters as he struggles to free Castiel from their denim confines. Cas takes pity on him, swatting Dean’s trembling hands away and loosening the buttons. Dean insistently returns to help shove those pants off Castiel’s narrow hips, letting his thumbs graze the tender flesh hidden beneath. “You sure you want this?” Cas asks, his voice rough and uneven as his gaze rakes over Dean’s flawless body.

Dean nods, pressing himself forward. He’s never been more sure of anything. “Wanna cum on your cock” He forces himself to stay steady, to speak clearly despite the riot of excitement and anticipation boiling him from the inside out.

Cas lets out a wrecked groan, pulling Dean against himself and letting a hand trail down to the cleft of Dean’s ass. Dean tenses for a half second and Cas does not fail to notice. His other hand quickly joins the first, urging Dean up as their naked erections grind together.

“Cas” Dean lets out a strangled groan, the delicious friction forcing him to forget whatever it was that was making him nervous. 

Cas leans forward, capturing Dean’s mouth with his own in a sloppy kiss. He tugs Dean forward, urging Dean to wrap his legs around his waist and allow Cas to take complete control. “Let me” He breaks away from Dean just long enough to whisper and Dean nods, easily handing his trust to his lover.

Cas tugs once more and this time Dean allows himself to be lifted. He trusts Castiel’s dragon strength to hold him up, to not allow any harm to come to his mind or body. His legs wrap around Castiel’s human waist every bit as well as they do his dragon shoulders when they fly and he holds on just as tightly. 

Cas grins into their kiss, groaning and humming as Dean’s fingers tangle in his hair. He steps backwards with ease, taking Dean’s weight as if it were nothing and he turns them towards the bed. 

Their kisses never cease, and Dean’s fingers never leave Castiel’s hair, holding his dragon close as Cas walks them to the bed. Their hard cocks bump and twitch together but Dean has no desire to rush things along. Their erections can be ignored for now. 

Cas gently sets Dean on the straw filled mattress and the human quickly scoots backwards to make room for his lover. He smiles as Cas crawls on top of him, forcing Dean to lay back until his head comes to rest on the pillow beneath him. 

Cas hovers above, staring down at Dean with a soft smile and worshipful gaze. Dean bucks his hips slightly, dragging their groins together. “You just gonna stare?” He cocks a brow in challenge as he reaches for Castiel’s cock.

Cas furrows his brow at Dean’s impudence and allows his hips to drop, trapping Dean’s wayward hand between them. “I will stare as long as I want to. You are a sight to behold and I intend to enjoy every minute of seeing you like this” Castiel’s gravel rough voice is far too formal, far too controlled, and damn if it doesn’t send sparks shooting straight to Dean’s cock. He can feel Cas' hardness twitch against his trapped hand and Cas smirks at him before leaning down to whisper. “You are magnificent” His soft yet rough voice tickles Dean’s ear and sends shards of want through his gut.

Cas quickly turns to capture Dean’s gasp with his mouth as he grinds his hips down, not allowing Dean’s trapped hand to free itself. Not that Dean really tries. When Cas pulls back, his eyes are darker than ever before, he supports himself on one elbow to allow his free hand to travel over Dean’s torso and down his ribs.

Cas drops onto his side, next to Dean, his hand still traveling that teasing path over Dean’s nipples and down his side and over to his stomach. Dean’s formerly trapped hand reaches for Castiel’s hip and is batted away, left to fall uselessly at Dean’s side. Cas’ mouth claims his in a searing kiss that consumes Dean’s attention and his hand travels over Dean’s body, taking time to rub and pinch every sensitive spot until Dean is breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat breaking out across his skin.

More than once, those long fingers brush over the root of Dean’s cock, only to travel away at the sound of Dean’s begging whimper. When Dean’s swollen cock is leaking heavily, and Castiel’s slow rut against his hip has Dean keening for more, Cas pushes himself up and over Dean once again.

He trails kisses down Dean’s chest, tongue circling one nipple while firm fingers pinch and roll the other. Dean moans and pushes his chest forward, seeking more. Cas chuckles slightly as he delivers a light nip to the sensitive bud before soothing the sting with the flat of his tongue. 

Dean groans as Cas leaves his nipples behind, traveling down the flat plane of his stomach and circling his belly button with that clever tongue. Cas nudges Dean’s knees apart with his own, settling himself between Dean’s spread legs as the path his mouth is taking leads him south.

"Cas" Dean croaks, pleading as he strains to keep his hips still like he knows that Cas wants him to. Cas tilts his eyes upward to meet Dean's gaze. His breath hitches as those crystalline blue flames dance in his lover's eyes while he trails his kisses lower.

Cas pauses, still carefully holding Dean's gaze as he lifts his chin. "Yes, Dean" He blinks innocently as a hand sneaks around Dean's cock.

"Christ! Cas!" Dean barks at the sudden pressure, at the sight of those blue eyes staring deep into Dean's soul, into the heart that mirrors Castiel's own. Dean's head drops backwards for a moment, his chest heaving as tries to collect himself.

Cas grins. "More of that?" He asks, loosening his grip as the rough pads of his fingertips slide over Dean's length. 

"Please" Dean begs, voice cracking as the last of his brain cells flee to his hard and weeping cock. Cas gathers some of the moisture collecting as his tip, easing the glide of his hand as he lazily pumps Dean. 

Castiel's grin morphs into a smirk as he resumes his trailing kisses. The kisses drift lower and lower until those blessed, perfect, fingers release Dean's throbbing cock. Dean whines at the loss of contact, the sound choked and garbled as he cries out for more.

Warm air puffs across the sensitive head of his erection and his hips jerk upward. "Tsk Tsk" Cas clicks his tongue, the sound vibrating the air around Dean's dick to the point where he swears he can feel it. Gentle fingernails scrape down Dean's chest and stomach, going all the way down his thigh to his knee before dragging upward and delivering a slap to the side of his leg. "Hold still my love" Cas glides back up his torso and Dean nearly wants to sob at the loss his mistake of moving has caused.

"Please. Cas" Dean begs, unashamed as he reaches a hand to brush through the soft, dark locks of Castiel's hair. "Want you" He answers the question written in those bright, adoring, eyes, while he lets his hand slip lower, gently teasing at Castiel's thick member. Dean swallows hard, nerves returning. How is that going to fit? He and Cas are nearly the same length, Cas might be a little longer but he is most certainly thicker. Far thicker than the average human and Dean has been terrified of trying to take a cock that size since they started having sex. His fear hasn't stopped him from thinking about it, fantasizing about that girth stretching him open, splitting him in two as Cas fucks him senseless. He shivers at the delicious thought.

"Only if you're sure" Cas nuzzles Dean's cheek and Dean nods. He will not back down, he wants this too badly.

Dean nods again. "Want you. Trust you" He gulps, knowing that affirming his trust will help Cas move forward. He trusts Castiel with the entirety of his being. Cas will never hurt him. Could never hurt him.

"Oh Dean" Cas groans, his cock giving an interested twitch as he thrusts into the channel of Dean's fist. He sucks a faint bruise onto Dean's throat and Dean strains to maintain his grip on Castiel's thick, perfect dick as Cas scoots back down his body.

Dean does not miss the small bottle of oil clutched tightly in Cas' fist and a shiver of anticipation shoots through him. He pulls his knees up, making as much space for Cas as he can as Castiel's mouth resumes the same path he had previously been on.

Dean watches carefully as that unruly mop of dark hair bobs with each tender kiss, his stomach muscles clench under the attention and he can feel the smile that graces Cas' perfectly chapped lips. The tender scrape of those lips along his stomach and groin is heavenly and Dean's breath seizes when they finally wrap around the head of his weeping cock. 

Cas doesn't waste any time, he sinks down abruptly; hollowing his cheeks and sucking until Dean begins to see stars. He realizes his fists are clenched in the sheets and quickly remedies that injustice. Dean's strong fingers twine in Cas' hair, holding the other man in place as he bobs steadily; groaning like this is all he's ever wanted to be doing. 

A gentle touch comes to Dean's hole during one particularly rough suck from Castiel and Dean cries out in surprise. The warring sensations of pleasure threatening to burn his soul from his body. His grip in Castiel's hair tightening.

Cas' efforts don't abate as that finger circles the pucker of Dean's entrance, coaxing him to relax. The slick slide of oil eases the way and the very tip of that finger breaches him, pressing inside and drawing a small grunt from Dean.

Cas does pause at that almost pained sound.  _Ok?_ He projects into Dean's mind without releasing Dean's cock from between his lips. His finger doesn't move in or out, he simply holds the place he's claimed inside of Dean's body.

"S'strange" Dean mutters, shaking his head. "Keep going" He forces a deep breath, dropping his head back on the pillow so he doesn't have to worry about Cas seeing the confused sensations crossing his features. The sensation of a single finger moving into him is neither arousing or unpleasant, but it holds the whisper of a promise for something better. If he can only get there.

Dean wiggles his ass to encourage Cas to continue and he can feel the moment Cas makes his decision. That single finger sinks deeper as Cas gently nips and kisses his way up and down the insides of Dean's thighs. Dean sighs happily, the gentle kisses distracting him from what else Cas is doing and filling his chest with a lightness he never dreamed would be his.

Nimble fingers stroke Dean gently, enough to keep him interested but not enough to draw him to the edge. The barely there pressure is maddening, as is the torturously slow pace that Cas begins to fuck his finger in and out of his center.

That finger twists and Dean gasps at the sensation. He lets out a low groan of pleasure at the strange and new feeling. "More" He manages to croak around the fevered haze in his mind.

Cas' lips brush against Dean's throbbing cock, gently kissing the tip and licking away the pre-cum beading there.  Cas groans wantonly with his lips wrapped around the head of Dean’s dick, tongue circling and prodding his slit as Dean bucks beneath him. The finger slides out and Dean bemoans its loss with an unhappy groan.

He hitches his heels further back, raising his knees and spreading them wider; urging Cas to continue. Cas doesn't disappoint. 

Two fingers slide in, stretching Dean enough for it to burn a little but Dean finds he like the faint hint of pain. Cas traces his thumb around Dean’s tight rim, finger sliding in the oil and causing the blunt of his nail to scratch slightly. Cas freezes and Dean gasps at the sensation before he wiggles his hips down to urge Cas deeper. 

Cas gives up his attention on Dean's cock, he clearly doesn't need the distraction. He watches with rapt attention at the way the column of Dean's throat flexes as moans are pulled from his lungs. Dean writhes on Castiel's fingers, his earlier fears forgotten as Cas scissors his fingers and draws them in and out to stretch him.

Soon, a third finger is added and Dean breaks out in a light sweat. "Look at me, Dean" Cas whispers his command and Dean hurries to obey. The green is barely visible in Dean's eyes as he pants towards Cas.

Cas gives him a mischievous grin before twisting his wrist and crooking his fingers. "Cas!" Dean shouts, hips jerking off the bed as Cas presses his prostate for the first time. "That was...." Dean's chest heaves, eyes blown wide as his nerves sing with pleasure. "Do that again" He breathes, feeling like he might blow apart at any moment but willing to take that risk.

Cas twists his wrist again and presses against that magical spot once more. Dean vibrates with pleasure, overwhelmed past his ability to speak.  _More_ _more_ _more_  Dean presses to Castiel's mind in between pants. “You like that?” Cas’ voice is rough and husky as he watched Dean through hooded lids.

Cas slips his fingers free once more and returns with a fourth. Dean groans blissfully at the intrusion, forcing himself to watch the awed determination written on Castiel's features. He feels so full, and it feels so perfect. He's certain that Cas will feel even better and he becomes impatient for the main event. He thrusts his hips to meet Castiel's motion, driving those fingers deeper and stretching him wide.

"Ready" Dean swallows, his throat clicking with the effort to speak. Cas gives his ass a few more pumps, checking before humming his agreement. He pulls back, reaching for the oil with his dry hand. "Lemme" Dean pushes himself onto his elbow, reaching for Cas. His eyes find the bottle in Castiel's hand and then he changes focus to Castiel's cock.

Castiel's beautiful, swollen cock. He's flushed red, dripping a steady stream of pre-cum onto the mattress below. Dean licks his lips at the sight, almost wishing for a taste before he remembers the task at hand. Castiel's hands tremble as he passes Dean the oil, the blue of his eyes reduced to a narrow sliver as he watches Dean hungrily.

Cas looks nearly unhinged, hungry in a way that Dean hasn’t seen until now. They come such a long way in the few months they’ve been together; from fumbling to learn each other’s bodies and how to draw the most pleasure to this. Cas playing Dean like he was the one who built him in the first place. From the inside out, Dean is ready. His entire body thrums with desire, eyeing Cas with the most single-minded focus he has ever experienced. 

Dean fumbles slightly with the bottle, entire body burning with desire so that he nearly tells Cas to just push into him dry. The remaining tendrils of sanity prevent him, knowing that Castiel would frown and refuse. Not soon enough, the cork of the jar is loose, and Dean pours a generous amount of the thick oil onto his hand. He rubs the viscous fluid between his fingers, warming it, before he reaches for Castiel.

His fingers close around Cas' wide shaft, drawing a sharp hiss from the man as Dean's touch cools the overheated flesh. Cas surges forward, capturing Dean's lips once more with a scrape of teeth on Dean's lower lip. Dean parts his mouth readily, inviting Cas inside as he pants with anticipation.

"You sure?" Cas pulls back just enough to mumble against Dean's lips. His eyes search Dean's for the doubt, any unease and he finds none. 

Dean nods, swallowing hard. "Fuck me, Cas" He whispers, just loud enough to reach Castiel's ears as he gives the man's cock a solid tug, oiled hand gliding easily. 

Cas groans with want, dropping his head to Dean's shoulder as his eyes fall closed. He straddles Dean's hips still, his long past ready cock dripping onto Dean's thigh. "Turn over" He forces himself to move, nudging Dean to turn. They had discovered with him that the first time is easier on hands and knees, a straighter push it would seem.

Dean nods with only a small amount of regret that he won't be able to watch Cas' face as he pushes inside for the first time. He shuffles into position, pushing his knees underneath him as he scoots forward enough to push against the wall if he needs to. 

Cas runs his fingers lightly down Dean's spine, making him shiver as the light sheen of sweat covering his body cools in the open air. Gentle fingers prod his entrance once more and Dean wiggles his ass in protest. "M'ready"

"So good for me Dean" Cas whispers, running his hand up Dean's flank and causing chill bumps to break out. Dean shivers. "So beautiful, so perfect" 

Blunt pressure builds as Cas guides himself to Dean's stretched hole. Dean sucks in a breath, waiting. "Breathe, Dean" Cas urges, rubbing gentle circles between Dean's shoulders. Dean lets go of the breath, he hadn't realized he was tensing until Cas reminds him not to.

"Just let me in" Cas coos, draping himself over Dean's back and gently pushing forward. “Wanted this for so long. So perfect”

Dean gasps as he's stretched even wider than those four fingers, the burn just this side of too much as he's split open. He pants, hanging his head downward as he brings his hands together to rest his forehead on. He doesn't tell Cas to stop, he merely takes deep breaths as his eyes clench closed. The feeling of something so large moving inside his almost too much, but he wants this too much to stop. 

Cas doesn't stop tracing mindless patterns onto Dean's skin, he sinks slowly into Dean’s heat, inch by inch and it isn’t long before Dean feels the gentle nudge of Cas bottoming out. His soft balls bump against Dean's perineum and he grinds his hips in a slow circle, gasping for breath. "So tight, Dean. So good" He doesn't stop rocking but he doesn't pull back, allowing Dean time to adjust.

"So full, Cas" Dean half sobs, the combination of pressure and stretch driving him mad. Cas is so much wider than those four fingers and the sharp pinch of almost too much stretch has him panting to relax. Slowly, the sting eases and the steady pressure on his prostate is too enticing to ignore. "Move" He rocks his hips back, urging his lover on.

Cas moves slowly, pulling back a scant inch before slowly sliding forward once more; testing. "So good for me" Cas plants gentle kisses along the nobs of Dean's spine and Dean arches into him, wanting more. "I wish you could see, Dean" He pushes in a little harder before grinding against Dean's ass. "So perfect"

Dean shudders, Castiel's words stoking the fire deep within his belly. The stretch and fullness feel like nothing Dean had ever imagined. Cas had tried to explain it to him, but he wasn't ready for this. He feels so close, so connected to his mate that he can't remember why he was afraid to do this.

A feeling that can only be described as love threatens to make his heart explode and tiny shockwaves of pleasure light through him, making his twitch and moan for more. "Fill me up so good, Cas" He manages to force out, although speech is difficult to master in this state. His body trembles with the effort to be still and he shudders with pleasure when Cas grips his hips tight enough to leave marks.

"Oh, Dean" Cas praises as he pulls out almost all the way, head thrown back in pleasure before slamming back in; using his grip on Dean's hips as leverage.

Dean gasps, grunting as sparks shoot up his spine when Castiel's cock grazes across that magical place inside him. "Ungh" Dean grunts, words failing him now. He leans into Castiel’s thrusts with abandon, seeking more of that devastating pleasure as Cas picks up his pace.

The slight friction and smooth glide has Dean panting a litany of nonsensical words paired with “Cas, Cas, Cas” on repeat. The whispers serve as encouragement to Castiel, angling his hips downward to put even more pressure on that special spot inside his lover. Dean shudders and gasps each time Cas presses inwards, his cock leaking a steady stream of precum that begins to pool on the sheets below. “Cas!” Dean shouts when he finally hits his mark directly, Dean’s hips shooting back to meet his thrust.

Dean see’s stars swimming in his vision, the mix of pained pleasure is intoxicating and he doesn’t know much more he can take. The intensity builds with each delicious stab of arousal in his gut, he clenches around Cas and a thrill shoots through him at the possessive growl that rips from Cas' throat. Pressure builds low in his belly; his balls tighten but he just can’t quite catch up to the orgasm he’s chasing. “Cas” He whines needily, eyes watering as Cas slams into him.

As if reading Dean's mind, Cas leans forward and reaches a hand tightly around Dean's cock. Dean sobs his relief, the blessed friction of Castiel's touch. "Harder Cas. I need more" Dean whimpers, pushing back to meet Castiel's now gentle thrusts. "M'close"

Cas drapes himself over Dean's back. "Wanna see you" He gasps as Dean's tight channel squeezes him and he forces his hips to still. Dean can feel the wild staccato rhythm of Castiel's heart pressed against his back and he makes a quick decision.

Cas squeaks indignantly when Dean crawls away from him, his hard cock slipping out of Dean's overworked hole and smacking his belly lewdly. Dean turns onto his back and spreads his legs in invitation. "Come on Angel" Dean whimpers, calling Cas by the endearment he knows drives the man wild and giving him his best doe eyed look. 

Cas doesn't need to be asked twice and he reaches to take the hand Dean holds out to him, quickly threading their fingers together and pressing Dean's hand to the mattress near his ear. He takes advantage of their position and traps Dean in a searing kiss as he lines himself back up and presses forward.

Cas feels even bigger in this position and Dean gasps as the air is punched from his lungs. "Fuck" He bites, squeezing his eyes shut. Cas drags Dean's hips up, scooting close enough to rest Dean's thighs on his own hips. "Wrap your legs around me" He urges, voice low and husky. Sweat beads along Cas' brow, making his blue eyes glisten in the dull candlelight. His mouth hangs open, pants and grunts pouring forward as his chest heaves. Dean can't bring himself to look away. 

With his legs firmly holding Cas in place, the man begins to move once more and the slow glide of Castiel's cock over his insides has Dean whimpering and leaking all over his belly. His cock tries in vain to stand at attention, but he's so flushed and swollen that it ends up settling on his stomach. It's no matter, Castiel's hand quickly wraps around it and gives Dean the friction he needs. 

"I'm close, Dean" Castiel pants, slamming into Dean and hitting that sweet spot over and over as he strokes Dean in time with his thrusts.

Dean uses his remaining brain cells to remember to breath, his green eyes tightly closed as he rides the sensations Cas is providing. His entire life seems to reduced down to right now with Castiel. More than ever, Cas is everything. All-encompassing. Dean doesn't know how he ever survived for so long without this. Tension coils low in his belly as he watches Cas move above him. Little gasps and moans escape past his lips with each punch of Castiel's hips, feeling like he's being torn apart and glued back together all at once.

 They lock eyes, rich green of the forest meeting the deep blue of the sky and Dean feels that coiled tension explode outward in a heated rush.  "Cas!" Dean cries, throwing his head back as his cock erupts. Black edges in on his vision as his stomach is painted white stripe by stripe as Cas continues to stroke him through his orgasm. He can feel his entire body trembling with the force of his orgasm, with the emotional force threatening to consume whatever is left of him.

Castiel's rhythm stutters, pumping into Dean unevenly as his jaw drops and his entire body shudders. "Dean" He sobs, slamming into Dean hard and staying there, grinding against Dean's ass as his cock empties deep inside Dean. He drops his head on his shoulders, hair hanging down and obscuring his face from Dean. The only sound now is their ragged breathing in the rapidly darkening room.

"M'dead" Dean manages to mutter, his throat raw and sore. He reaches forward to stroke through Cas' sweat damp hair. He brushes it back, seeking the flash of blue he knows Cas is hiding.

Cas chuckles as he lays over Dean, forehead to Dean's shoulder. He's still embedded in the man's body, neither of them quite ready for Cas to pull out. "You ok?" Cas mumbles into Dean's skin.

Dean nods before he remembers that Cas can see him. He focuses his remaining strength, trying to talk without speaking.  _So good._ He projects and Cas' smile against his skin tells him that it worked. Their bond is growing and now they can speak to each other in their minds. Dean grins, feeling like everything is right in this world. He feels invincible, as long as he has Cas by his side.

"Ugggghhhh" Cas rolls over, softening cock slipping free as he lands on his back beside Dean. His head rolls to lean against Dean's shoulder while they both catch their breath. "I'll get a cloth, jus need a minute" Cas' words slur slightly as drowsiness sets in.

"Kay" Dean mumbles, turning onto his side to wrap an arm over Cas' chest.

Cas does eventually get a damp cloth to clean them up, but Dean falls asleep so quickly that he doesn't even notice Cas going about his work. Once they're both clean, Cas tucks in behind Dean with an arm around the man's waist. Idle fingers trace patterns on Dean's stomach, causing him to snuffle in his sleep and squirm his way tighter against Cas.

Cas joins him in sleep quickly with a smile on his face, only for morning to come all too soon.


End file.
